


Together They Fall

by OwlGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlGamer/pseuds/OwlGamer
Summary: Determination is very powerful. It can heal you, reset time, stop death! Yet, there seem to be unintended side effects that lurk after every reset. Building darkness, shifting time lines, things are beginning to change the more determination is used. Two children have fallen in to the Underground. How many will get back up?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second story, and my first story on AO3. I know it's probably kind of a meh story, but try and give it a chance, I would really appreciate it. Also, if blackrazorbill happens to be reading this, then I love your work, keep it up, and the story is coming, I swear!  
> Edit: Changed the summary as it was too similar to Undertale : Long Road. Sorry about that, didn't even realize I had done that!

A young boy held my hands in front of his eyes as he climbed up Mt Ebott as large drops of rain hit their bare skin, the black hair on their head soaked. Their blue and yellow striped shirt is soaked along with their jeans. That young boy, is me.

"Frisk! W-Where are you?" I yelled as loudly as I could. The boy shakes the cold off and continued trudging up the mountain.

The rain gets worse. Frisk had run away from the orphanage again, and the adults didn't bother trying to get her back. Just the thought makes me mad.

Frisk was a shy kid, and because of this they were subject to torment and bullying, and it didn't help she was mute. The adults weren't much better. They neglected the children and let the harassment continue for months. They only looked for Frisk out of an obligation to.

Frisk usually ran into town, but this time, however, Frisk had run to Mount Ebott. The cursed mountain. Legends surrounding said that monsters lived in the mountains, and those who ventured to it never returned. Many just put it off to being a silly legend, but children had ventured to the mountain and never returned.

Frisk had run here for only god knows why. She must have been really sad.

Why did I have to go looking for Frisk? I never talked to them or even interacted with them. I sort of just saw the abuse happen from a far.

I shake those thoughs from my head and look up and see the entrance to a cave. As much as I want to continue looking, I need shelter. I break into a sprint and run towards the cave, hoping to stay safe from the onslaught of water.

As I enter the cave, I notice a large hole in the floor. I look at it curiously and walk forward. I stop at the edge and watch pebbles skitter into the darkness.

I grip the edge of the hole and lean forward, looking in to see if anything is down there. I attempt to get up, but a vine grips my foot and I trip forward.

Panic seizes me and I attempt to balance my self, but it's already too late. I feel my feet leave the ground and I look downward, screaming.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and blink. I'm not dead? I try to push my self up, but I yell in pain and fall back down. I look down and see my arm is clearly broken, sticking at a bit of an angle.

I groan, roll onto my back, and sit up. I examine my surroundings and see that I've landed in a field of golden flowers. They're quite nice looking. I vaguely remember these flowers being used for something. Maybe medicine?

I stand up and look around. Besides the gold flowers and the grass that surrounds it, there's nothing of interest, except for a large hole which I assume to be the exit.

I begin to walk towards it, clutching my arm until I hear a thud.

I look behind my self and see Frisk, on the ground groaning. Her back is to the floor.

My eyes widen and I run to her. "Frisk! You okay?" I ask, trudging towards her.

She sits up and looks at me curiously before pointing to my arm, distressed.

I look at her seriously. "Frisk, that can wait. It can be fixed once we get back home."

She looks and me and nods understandingly as she rises, gripping a stick she holds for temporary support.

She walks forward and begins to go for the exit with me following closely behind.

Up ahead we see a door and start to quicken our pace.

We reach a small grassy bump of dirt in front of the door, and a flower pops out.

I jump back in surprise. What the hell? It looks at us and smiles.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" It says in a cheery voice.

"Hmmm... You both are new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused!"

Me and Frisk look at each other before nodding slowly. The Flower gives us a sympathetic smile.

"Somebody ought to teach the pair of you how things work down here! I guess I'll have to do. Ready?" He asks.

Frisk nods and before I can object I see a small, red heart appears before me. I look to Frisk and the same thing has happened to her.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" I try to poke it, and the voice of someone else whispers something. _HP 3/20._

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain LV. What does LV stand for? LOVE of course! You two want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I have enough share with both you!" He says, winking. A strange white star come from his wink and melts into the darkness. Neat.

"Down here, LOVE is spread through little, white... 'friendliness pellets.'" He says slowly. I look at Frisk and she seems interested and trusting in this than I do. I sigh. Something doesn't seem right

"Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!" He says as he materializes small white pellets ahead of us.

They drift slowly towards us. Hesitantly, I grab one only to feel a burst of pain.

I look to Frisk and see she's run right into it. A faint whisper passes my ears. _Frisk's_ _HP 1/20. HP 1/20_

I look up in a panic and see a disturbingly evil grin on Flowey's face.

"You IDIOTS! In this world, it's kill or BE killed! Why would anyone pass up a two for one special like this?!"

A ring of pellets surround us both and I freeze up. **"DIE."** High pitched and terrifying.

He laughs as the pellets begin to close in on us. We slowly back up until our backs bump.

I prepare for the worst, but instead feel a warm feeling fill me. I look down and see my broken arm is now perfectly functional. _HP Restored._

I look at Flowey and see a look of confusion on his face. "What the-"

A fireball forms to his side and collides with him, sending him flying. I look at Frisk.

"Did you do that?" I ask, stunned. She looks at me and shakes her head.

From where the fire came from, a goat-like creatures walks forward. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." She says to her self.

I look at her and take a step back, ready to run if need be. She looks to us and smiles. "Ah, do not be afraid my children. I am Toriel, care taker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen. You both are the first to fall in a long time."

Her voice is sweet and genuine, just like a certain flowers... I immediately feel a sense of distrust. No way I'm falling for that trick twice.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." She says, motioning for us to follow with her hand. I look at Frisk and see she follows without hesitation. I sigh a follow her, hoping we don't get killed.

We walk through the purple door ahead and are led to a pair of stairs that lead to a single door. Red leaves litter the room, especially in the center. Seeing these leaves reminds you of the forests up above... I feel a rush of energy flow through me. _FILE 2 SAVED_.

* * *

The ruins are filled with puzzles and, surprisingly, plant life. Toriel tells us that we have to get used to them if we are to stay here, but I'm going to be leaving ASAP.

She brings us to a room with a training dummy. "As humans living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack the two of you. You both will need to be prepared for this situation. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, one of you should strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time while the other can come and get me so I may resolve the situation. Practice this with this dummy." She says, motioning towards a cotton stuffed dummy.

I hear a blinking noise, and Our hearts re-appear in front of our chests as if it was a real fight.

I look at Frisk and she looks at the dummy.

"Hello , lovely uh, day we're having." She says in a weak attempt at conversation. I'm surprised by how strong her voice is, considering I thought she was mute. She looks at me and motions to behind her, where Toriel stands.

I groan and turn behind me, walking towards Toriel. I look up towards her. Dang, she's tall. "A uh, a monster is trying to fight us." She looks pleased with us. Just like that, my SOUL retreats and the fight has ended.

"Ah, very good! You both have done well!" She compliments as she walks to the next room. We both follow behind her. Frisk is noticeably closer than I am to her.

"There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if one of you can solve it?" She says, walking forward. Shouldn't be too hard, I think to my self.

Suddenly a frog thing hops in front of me and Frisk and I hear the familiar tick of our hearts. He's engaged a FIGHT!

 _Froggit Attacks!_ I can feel a set of options within my mind. I can show them mercy, I can try to talk to them, I can fight, or I can see if I have anything in my pockets. I look to Frisk, and see she's tried to speak with him. It doesn't seem to understand Frisk, but it seems flattered anyway.

I look behind me and think I can run for Toriel, but she's already begun to walk towards us. She walks to Frisk's side and stares the Froggit down, a look of anger on her face. I see the Froggit hunch over and hop away sadly. I feel kind of bad for it, considering how scary she looked.

Our hearts disappear and the battle has ended. Toriel then turns back around and motions for us to follow. Frisk immediately walks forward to her, but I notice some sparkling stuff on the ground.

I run up and grab it, noticing that they bear a resemblance to coins and are quite heavy. I feel guilty for a moment, but shake it off and run to Toriel, with 4 coins in my pockets.

We walk through a small corridor and I read the sign on the wall. _The western room is the eastern room's blue print_. What kind of blue print could it be? Maybe a maze?

We walk into the next room and I immediately notice the immense amount of spikes. I look at it and feel a surge of fear. We're gonna have to solve that?

"This is the puzzle, but... Here, take my hand for a moment." She says fearfully, reaching both of her hands out towards us. Frisk grabs it immediately, but I hesitate for a moment, before grabbing.

Something still seems off about her.

The next room looks like just a big open corridor to me, except for that pillar in the back. I can barely see the exit due to the distance.

"You have done excellent thus far, children. However, I have a difficult request to ask of you two. I would like you to walk to the end of this corridor without me." She says quickly. Without warning, she rushes off at speeds I didn't think she was capable of.

I look to Frisk and she's just as bewildered as I am. She points forward and speaks "No use in waiting here, let's go!" She says, running forward. "H-Hey, wait up!" I stutter out, chasing after her.

It seems like the distance was a bit of an illusion, as the door was so blurry because the paint on it had been smeared. I stop right behind Frisk at the pillar, attempting to catch my breath.

"We're here..." I say. "But where's Toriel?" Frisk asks, concerned. Toriel suddenly jumps from behind the pillar and I jump back in alarm. These people are crazy.

"Worry not, my child, for I was behind this pillar the whole time. However, I did leave for a reason. To test your independence. I must attend to some business and you both will have to stay here for a while. Please don't leave here, the ruins are dangerous." She says sweetly.

She begins to walk away, despite Frisk's protests, before stopping. "I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, please call. Be good, alright?" She says, handing Frisk a phone, before once again leaving. Just Frisk and I now.

_File 2 Saved_

I lay against the column while Frisk paces around the door. She seems nervous. "Frisk, if you're so worried about that old goat, just call her." I say to her in a sarcastic attempt to make her feel better.

"Don't say that about Toriel!" She yells, immediately jumping to her defense. Way to blow it, me. I sigh and look towards the door she left through. I wonder what's on the other side. I hoist my self up and walk towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I hear a suspicious Frisk ask. "Getting out of here." I reply, pulling the door open. I feel Frisk begin to pull my arm, and we struggle for control over the door.

"Toriel said not to!" She says, trying to convince me. Tck Tck Tck... "Who cares what she said, I didn't fall down a stupid hole to listen to some goat grandma!" I say irritably, pushing Frisk off of me.

The stick hits the ground with a thud, and I look down and immediately feel guilty. I've engaged a fight.

I look at Frisk and try to think of a way to convince her. I try to ACT. "Frisk, we need to get out of here! Who knows what she could be doing!" I try to tell her, but she refuses to listen.

She pulls her self back up and runs towards me, shoving me in the process. I fall on my back I rub my head. _17/20 HP_

I look at her and try to examine her, to see if maybe there's a noticeable detail that can help me.

 _Frisk ; 2 ATK 1 DEF ; Looks DETERMINED to wait for Toriel._ At the same time I hear the echo of something else.

_? ; 1 ATK 1 DEF ; Determined to leave the underground. Fell with you._

I try to reason again. "Frisk, what's the point in staying here? Who knows what's down here. She could be preparing to eat us for all we know!" "There's no point in going back up! Why do you think I came here in the first place?" She yells, teary eyed. That's not good.

I try to spare her. "Frisk, I don't want to fight." I tell her as gently as I can. "Then just stay here!" "I don't want to do that, though!" Frisk sighs in frustration and pushes me again, this time making me hit the pillar, hard. _13/20 HP_

I feel anger take over, and I push her back as hard as I can. _3 DMG!_ She falls backwards, and kicks my legs, forcing me down onto my stomach. _11/20 HP_

I pull my self up and look forward, only to see Frisk reaching for the stick she was carrying earlier. That can't be good. I try to look for something that could give me an advantage.

_Frisk ; 4 ATK 1 DEF ; Has a menacing stick. Don't get hit._

She runs towards me, her stick pulled back. She swings and I duck, but not quick enough. So much for not getting hit. _*Thwack!* 4/20 HP_

I hold my head in pain and feel the tears in my eyes while I lay on the floor. I remove my hand from my head and see a little bit of blood. I look at it, disoriented. How hard did she swing?

I force my self up, holding my head, and look at her. She seems scared and sad. "O-Oh no, I'm sorry, are you okay?" she says, reaching her hand out. I grab her hand and slam her on the ground. _3 DMG!_

She looks to me, annoyed. "What was that for, I was trying to help!" she says angrily, once again pushing me. _3/20 HP._ "So you tried 'help' me by bashing my brains in with a stick!?" I yell back. I push her and we begin to wrestle again. My head is throbbing.

2 _DMG! 2/20 HP ; 1 DMG!_ We hit each other, pushing, shoving, and hitting without any mercy. I start to feel dizzy, and notice how much blood is on my head. It smells like metal.

Frisk rolls on top of me, but I pull my legs back and kick her off. She lands with a thud. _3 DMG!_

We both get up, and she begins to run at me. I try to grasp what's happening, but I can't. I feel a fist make contact with my body and I fall down, my vision cutting to black. _HP 0/20_

I can still my soul, but it shakes, and cracks, before breaking into hundreds of little pieces.

* * *

 

_Don't give up! Chara... You're the future of humans and monsters!_

I can feel something in me fight against death. I want to go back, with all of my soul and mind. I want to _continue_ my journey in the underground. I quickly snap my eyes open and sit up, breathing heavily.

I look to Frisk and she looks back, a look of confusion and fear on her face. "D-Did I just... Kill you... ?" She asks shakily. I look at her and I want to say no, but something tells me none of that was just a convenient hallucination.

"I-I think you- Maybe I- I don't-..." I stutter out, trying to give an answer. I get up and look around. This place is weird... I walk towards the doors again, and Frisk walks towards me.

"What are you doing?" She asks suspiciously. "Well I'm gonna get out of here, but this time I'm not letting you stop me." I say, prying the door open. She tries to grab my arm, but I step to the side.

"Frisk, I'm not fighting again. Last time I did that, I died, and I really don't want to die again. So you either come with me, or stay here and wait for her." I say sternly, opening the door.

Frisk stays silent, and I take it as her staying, but before I walk through the door, I hear her shout "Wait!"

I turn to see her running up to me. "I'm coming with you!" She says, stopping in front of me. "What about that old goat, I thought you were going to wait for her." "I was, but I have this cell phone she gave me!" Frisk says, holding the phone up. "Well, it's settled then. Let's get out of here!" I say, walking outwards into the unknown.


End file.
